Nice To Meet You
by duckingglassmole895
Summary: At a club one night, Alec meets Magnus, a stranger who he has an instant connection with. They accidentally switch phones, so they have no choice but to meet again.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to the first chapter of this yet-undetermined number of chapters. This idea really did come out of nowhere so please bear with me here, I have no idea what I'm doing **

**I hope you like this as much as I liked writing it!**

_**I do not own The Mortal Instruments or any of the characters mentioned below (with the exception of Riker) they all belong to the wonderful Cassandra Clare.**_

_Alec, where are you? – _I

_I'm outside; I had to get some air. - _A

_Well come back! The fun is just starting! – _I

_Izzy, I don't feel like it. I think I'm just going to go home. –_A

_Fine. You're at the front? Wait for me there, I'll come home with you. _–I

Alec sighed and closed his phone. He took a deep breath of fresh air. He had no idea how his sister had been able to convince him to go out to a club, but he now knew how much of a colossal mistake that had been. He looked to the large crowd of people gathered by the front entrance. A few minutes passed, and there was still no sign of his sister. How long was Izzy going to take to get outside? Knowing his sister, Alec was probably going to wait for a while. He pulled out his phone, ready to text her again. He walked a few feet away from the crowded entrance, and since he wasn't looking, crashed right into someone and dropped his phone. He looked up at the stranger, ready to apologize and was caught off guard. He was… beautiful, Alec had to admit. He had black hair twisted into spikes, which were covered in glitter, he was tall. Even taller than Alec, which was saying quite a bit. And his eyes, they were a pale green, so pale they were almost yellow. Alec bent to retrieve his phone, and saw that the stranger had also dropped his phone. He noted half-heartedly that they had identical phones. He grabbed both phones and handed the stranger his phone and pocketed his own.

"Hi." Said the stranger, smiling "My name's Magnus."

"M-my name's A-Alec," stuttered Alec. He always stuttered when he was nervous, though he didn't know why he was nervous. Magnus gave him a brilliant smile and said "It's very nice to meet you, Alec." Magnus locked his gaze with Alec's. He was going to reply when he heard his sister shout his name. He detached his gaze from Magnus' and focused it on his rapidly approaching sister.

"Izzy, there you are!" he said.

"Sorry, big brother. The club was jam packed. It took me forever just to get across the dance floor!" she exclaimed. Then she noticed Magnus standing there. "Though it doesn't look like you've been completely lonely." She smiled her devilish smile. "Who's this, Alexander?" she asked coyly.

Alec blushed considerably and opened his mouth to say something, but Magnus had already turned towards Isabelle and extended his hand to her. "I'm Magnus." He said.

"I'm Isabelle, Alec's amazing sister." She said, shaking his hand.

"I have no doubt of that." Magnus said. Just then, a small girl with brown hair yelled Magnus's name from the entrance of the club. He looked over at her, and then turned back to Alec and Isabelle.

"Unfortunately, I must be going. It was nice meeting you Alec." He said with a wink before walking away from them.

"I like him," smiled Isabelle as soon as Magnus was out of earshot, "please tell me you at least got his number."

Alec looked at her. "Isabelle, he's just a guy I met outside a club, what are the odds I'm going to see him again?" Alec said without conviction. He did, in fact, want to see Magnus again. But since he hadn't gotten his phone number, there wasn't a chance they'd see each other again. Not in a city like New York.

"Oh you are so not a romantic Alec." Chastised Isabelle.

"Whatever Isabelle." Said Alec, wanting to drop the subject. "Let's just go home, okay?"

"Fine. You're no fun anyways. I knew I should've asked Simon to come out with me tonight." She said as they walked towards the subway station.

Magnus met Tessa at the entrance where she was waiting for him.

She smiled at him, leading Magnus into the club. As they walked through the club, he let his mind wander to Alec, to those beautifully bright blue eyes, and the dark hair. Magnus hadn't believed there was anyone that beautiful in the world. He had obviously been wrong. Finally, Tessa stopped at a table. Magnus was about to say something when his eyes settled on the blonde-haired, green-eyed boy that was already occupying their booth. He turned to Tessa immediately.

"Tess, what the hell is _he _doing here?" he screamed at her, partly because of the noise, but mostly because he was so very angry.

"Magnus, he wanted to come out with us. I figured you two could try to patch things up…" Stuttered Tessa before the boy rose up from his seat "Yeah, Magnus. I thought it could be like old times." He said, smiling dangerously.

"Right, Riker, I'm sure _everything _can just go back to normal." Replied Magnus with venom.

"Oh you're still going on about that, Maggie? I thought you would've moved past that by now. Just because I-" Riker was suddenly cut off by Magnus punching him square in the jaw.

"Magnus!" yelped Tessa. Riker was preparing to return the blow, but Tessa moved between the two boys and said "Guys, we are not starting this again. Magnus lets go get you a drink." She said, grabbing Magnus's shirt and dragging him away from Riker towards the bar. Luckily, two seats were free, and they both sat down. "Magnus, I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking, bringing him here, but I just thought we could all be friends like before…" Tessa apologized immediately. But Magnus waved her off. "Tessa, it's fine, I wish things could be like before too, but unfortunately they're not so I'm going to order us some drinks and we're going to change the subject." He said, signalling to the bartender to bring them some beers. He really did want to change the subject. Tessa smiled at him then asked "Okay. Who was that boy outside?" she asked, taking a sip of her drink. Magnus's mood instantly brightened at the mention of Alec.

"That was Alec. He seemed nice." He said.

"I bet he seemed nice, I could feel you flirting with him from 40 feet away. So, did you get his number?" she asked.

Magnus felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took it out to see who could possibly be disturbing him. He turned on the display and saw that the phone wasn't actually his. The text message was from someone named Jace, who Magnus did not know in the least. He turned to Tessa.

"I did not, unfortunately get his number, as a certain friend of mine was rushing me into the club before I had time to ask." He said. "But, it turns out, I got his phone."

Tessa ignored his dig at her and said "Well, at least now you'll have no choice but to see him again."

"Yes, it does seem rather fortunate." He said. "But I'll get to that tomorrow. For now, I would like to dance. As long as we can ignore Riker. Will you join me" he said, getting up from the stool and offering his hand to Tessa.

"Yes, I will." She said, taking a final sip of her drink and grabbed his hand, leading him towards the dance floor.

A little while later, Alec got back to the apartment he shared with his sister. He went to plug his phone to charge it. The screen turned on as he connected the cable. He saw with a start that it was not his phone. Then he remembered noticing that he and Magnus had identical phones. "Shit!" he whispered to himself. He should've checked his phone! But he grew too tired to deal with it now, so he decided to go to bed and deal with it in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Hello there! I deeply apologize for the delay in which I have written this next chapter, but here it is! I really hope you enjoy it and that it makes up for the time it has taken me to post. Also I made a slight change to the story (as I am the writer, I can do that) so basically, the last paragraph of the first chapter didn't happen. So, at the beginning of this chapter, Alec doesn't know that he has Magnus's phone. Though Magnus does indeed know he has Alec's phone. (I deleted the paragraph from the first chapter but I thought I'd say it here too) Okay I'll stop rambling at you'll see!**

**(I do not own the Mortal Instruments or any of their characters. Other than the OC in this story. But he's not in this chapter) **

Alec woke up the next morning with a bit of a headache. The music had been really loud in the club. _Never again, _he told himself. He didn't care if Isabelle begged him to go; clubbing was most definitely _not _his thing.

Carried by the scent of cooking bacon, he walked out of his bedroom. His and Isabelle's apartment was basically two bedrooms and a very large living area that had an open kitchen. He saw his sister sitting on one of their mismatched living room chairs, their cat, Church, in her lap. He was about to greet her when another voice came at him from the direction of the kitchen.

"Well it's good to know you're not dead." said Jace in a manner of greeting. He whipped his head around and looked at his best friend, standing there dressed in jeans in a plain white t-shirt, his hair a bit messy.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"I texted you about eight times last night, just making sure your sister hadn't killed you, bringing you out into society last night, and you didn't reply." said Jace with a smile on his face.

"My phone never went off…." said Alec, moving towards the kitchen where he kept his phone plugged in. He distinctly remembered it not ringing since he'd left the club with Isabelle. But Jace was faster than him and reached the phone first.

"Ah. That explains it." He said.

"Explains what?" asked Alec, reaching to grab his phone. Jace held the phone just out of his reach, a smile growing wide on his face. "Did you meet anyone last night?" he asked innocently.

Alec tried to hide the blush that passed over his face as he remembered exactly what had happened outside the club. Magnus. Those pale green eyes… Alec shook his head, willing himself not to think about him. But how had Jace known?

"Well, yes, a bit. I guess." Stuttered out Alec, finding himself a bit speechless. "But how does that even matter?" he asked, grasping for the phone again, but Jace moved swiftly so he was now standing in the living room. "Well he seems nice enough." Said Jace, swiping his finger over the screen. "You seem to have brought his phone home with you." Said Jace, flipping the phone around so that Alec could see the screen of the phone that was clearly not his. "Though, you know, Alec, the whole point of going to a club is to bring a _person _home. Not their cell phone."

Alec felt the blood freeze in his veins. How could he have brought Magnus's phone home with him? They'd barely even touched. But then he remembered. He'd bumped into Magnus, and they had both dropped their phones, which Alec remembered noticing were quite alike. _Crap._ He though to himself. The phones had gotten switched.

He was pulled out of his reverie by Jace. "You know, there are some quite interesting pictures on here, if you want to-"

Jace was cut off by Alec suddenly lunging at him, swiping the phone from his hands. He turned the screen off with a swift movement, definitely not wanting to see the "interesting pictures" on the phone, knowing full well what that meant.

"Jace would you stop it. I don't even know this guy that well. I need to find a way to get my phone back-"

Just then, Isabelle, who'd been sitting ominously quiet for the past few minutes, got up from the couch, her phone in hand, and placed herself between her brother and her friend "Oh you don't have to worry about that." She said to Alec. "I've been talking to Magnus all morning."

"What?" said Jace and Alec at the same time. "How?" asked Alec.

Isabelle rolled her eyes at the two boys. "Alec, I met him too. He knows my name and he was your phone, remember?" The pink contraption she called a phone buzzed in her hand. She looked down at it. "He'll meet you at the coffee shop at 123 4th avenue, between 12th and 13th street at 11." She said, looking up.

"Whoa wait what?" said Alec confused. "Isabelle, I'm not going to some random coffee shop to meet up with some I guy I don't even know. He could be a psycho!" he exclaimed.

"Oh don't be such a kid, Alec. Did he seem like a psycho to you? Because he doesn't to me. Be a bit adventurous!" she said, looking up at her brother. "If it'll help, I'll go with you." She added as an afterthought.

"Isabelle… I don't know…"

"Come one, Alexander." Said Jace. "I can see it written on your face you want to see him again and even if you say I'm lying you still need to get your phone back. You should go. Because you know Isabelle won't leave you alone." He added, moving towards the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Alec.

"I am spending the day with my lovely girlfriend." He said, opening the door. "Isabelle, make sure he doesn't make too much of an idiot out of himself." He said with a devilish smile before slipping out of the apartment. Alec turned to Isabelle who was staring at him, the same smile that Jace had had on his face. He let out a sigh. "Fine, I'll go." He said. "But you're coming with me." He said before storming off to the bedroom to brush his teeth and get ready.

"Oh Alec, I was coming with you whether you wanted me to or not. I wouldn't miss this for the world." said Isabelle with a smile on her face. She was happy that Alec had found someone, even if he didn't see it yet. She lifted her phone and texted Magnus.

_We'll be there_ :) _-I_

Magnus smiled when he received the text from Isabelle. He'd looked through Alec's phone once he'd gotten home from the club, happy to find it without any sort of screen lock password. It's a good thing Magnus had had the chance to meet Isabelle, or else he would have had no way to reach Alec again and _that_ would've been a shame.

Magnus lifted Chairman Meow, his cat, who was currently cleaning himself, off of his lap and on to the sofa behind him. Chairman Meow gave him an indignant growl before resuming his grooming. Magnus got up off the couch and went to dress himself, seeing it was already 10:30. He rooted through his closet, looking for something that wasn't too casual, and not too fancy. He wanted to look good for Alec, even if he didn't seem like a boy who noticed those kinds of things.

Magnus thought back to the night before, outside the club. He'd been smitten by Alec the moment he'd seen him. There was something about Alec that Magnus found extremely attractive, just the way he looked, all pouty and shy. Magnus had to admit he'd maybe gone out of the way a little bit to be able to bump into him. Picking out an outfit, he put it on quickly, not wanting to be late. He walked out into the living room, a smile on his face.

"You look awfully chipper." He heard his roommate, Tessa, say from where she was standing in the kitchen. Magnus turned to look at her. She was wearing leggings and a long white sweater, an outfit Magnus had made her buy even though she protested, and her long dark hair was tied up in a bun. She was holding a mug of coffee.

"Well I _am_ in a particularly good mood." He replied.

"Really? I'm surprised, especially with you seeing your ex last nigh-"

"I thought we weren't going to talk about that!" exclaimed Magnus, cutting Tessa off. The last thing Magnus wanted to think about right now was Riker. But Tessa just rolled her eyes.

"Fine, right, sorry. So what _does _have you in such a wonderful mood today, Mr. Bane?" she said.

"If you _must _know, Ms. Gray, I am on my way to go meet Alec for coffee." He replied, barely able to keep a smiled from forming on his face.

"Alec? Like from the club last night Alec? You-accidentally-switched-phones-with-him Alec?"

"The very same." He said. A large ear-to-ear smile broke out on Tessa's face, and Magnus could see that she was barely able to contain her excitement

"What are we still doing here? We should go!" exclaimed Tessa.

"We?" asked Magnus, giving his roommate a confused look.

"Magnus, the one half of last night you didn't spend complaining about Riker, you spent gushing about Alec and now you're going to meet him. Do you honestly think I would stay behind and wait for you to come back and tell me all about it? No. I want to see this first hand, I'm coming with you." replied Tessa, grabbing her jacket from the hall closet. Magnus rolled his eyes, knowing there would be no way of talking Tessa out of it. He put his jacket on and opened the door.

"Alright fine, I guess you can come along." he said.

"Isabelle it is fucking _freezing _out here." complained Alec for about the fifth time. "Is there a reason we can't wait for Magnus oh I don't know, _inside?_ Where the temperature is not equal to that of Northern Canada?" he said, tugging his coat around himself tighter, trying to keep the cold out.

Barely looking away from her game of Angry Birds, she replied "I said we'd wait for him outside, Alec, so that's where we'll be waiting for him." She closed her phone and put it in her pocket, looking up at her older brother. "And anyways, it's more romantic if you two walk in together." She stated.

"Romantic." scoffed Alec. "Isabelle, we're meeting him so I can get my phone back. This is not the beginning of some huge romantic endeavour."

Isabelle just rolled her eyes. Alec said this, but he didn't really believe it. He hadn't even known Magnus for 24 hours, but all he was all Alec could think about. Alec very much did want to see him again. Just then, Alec's eye fell on the two people that were walking towards them. Alec didn't recognize the girl, but it didn't matter because all he was focusing on was the tall man walking beside her. Alec felt his body flush with heat, the cold day outside completely forgotten.

"H-hi." He muttered out when Magnus got within hearing distance to them. He cursed himself for yet again stuttering in front of Magnus. He definitely was not making a good first impression of himself.

"Hi Alec!" exclaimed Magnus with a smile. Alec smiled back at Magnus, somewhat at a loss for words. They looked at each other for a few seconds before Magnus seemed to remember that there was someone else who'd accompanied him. "This is my roommate, Tessa." He said.

Tessa stepped forward to shake Alec's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Alec. I've heard _so _much about you." She said, giving Magnus- who seemed to sneer at her- a devilish grin.

"Um…" said Alec not quite sure what to say. "This- this is my sister, Isabelle." he introduced his sister, pulling her by the arm so she was almost standing in front of him. Isabelle smiled at the two people in front of her. "It's nice to meet you, Tessa." She said to the other girl. "Hi Magnus." she grinned, waving at him.

Magnus waved back at her before saying "So what do you say we go inside, it's freezing out here."

"Yes, lets." said Alec, falling into step beside Magnus, the two girls behind them.

Alec and Magnus were sitting at a table by the window, Isabelle and Tessa seated at a table a few feet away. They'd made some small talk, about the weather, the construction going outside on the street, but nothing really substantial. Alec was picking at the napkin wrapped around his coffee cup, trying to avoid looking up at Magnus because he knew he was blushing like crazy and didn't want the other boy to see him.

Magnus, on the other hand, was trying to start a conversation with Alec. He could see Alec was desperately trying to his blush, and Magnus wanted Alec to feel comfortable around him, because Magnus wanted to be around Alec a lot more often. He searched his mind for something to say, something that would at least break the tension. "Did you know that vending machines kill 13 people a year?" he said, thinking of one of the many random facts he knew.

Alec looked up at him from his coffee cup, a small smile creeping on his face. "What?" he asked, incredulously. "How does that even happen?"

Magnus smiled brighter at the look on Alec's face. "I think I read that they have a tendency to fall on people." replied Magnus. Alec had made the mistake of taking a sip of his coffee just then, and had to stop himself from laughing, or else he would spit out his coffee and just made a bigger idiot of himself. "Well that certainly is an unfortunate way to die, isn't it?" said Alec, still laughing. Magnus nodded in response, taking a sip of coffee himself, looking at Alec, not being able to stop himself from thinking how adorable Alec's laugh was.

Just then, Tessa and Isabelle got up and walked towards the two's table. "Seems like you two are having fun." commented Isabelle. "And we hate to interrupt the fun, but Magnus, we do need to get to work at one point." added Tessa, looking from Alec to Magnus. Magnus nodded and sighed, reaching a hand into his coat pocket. "I believe this belongs to you." He said, holding out Alec's phone to him. Alec nodded, pulling out Magnus's phone from his own pocket. "Yes, thank you." He said, exchanging phones with Magnus. "I didn't mean to keep you from work." He added. "Oh don't worry about, that. That's the perks of owning your own store: you can open whenever you want." said Magnus with a wink, getting up from the table, shrugging his coat on. Alec smiled up at him, standing up from the table also.

"Well, Alec, it was really nice meeting you… again." said Magnus. Alec wasn't sure exactly what to do now, he was still somewhat speechless, looking at Magnus, who was oh so very attractive. Alec had never had that kind of relationship with anyone before and wasn't sure how to navigate this territory at all. But he saw his sister practically staring daggers at him out of the corner of his eye that he totally knew the meaning of, and he knew Magnus was waiting for some sort of comprehensible response.

"It was nice meeting you again too, Magnus." said Alec. He took a deep breath. "Um, do you think I could get your number?" he asked, his courage finally finding him. Magnus grinned wide at him. "And here I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
